The present invention relates to method and apparatus for taking out and then transporting upright objects such as ampules from a case to other processes as for packaging and sterilization as well as to said case itself used also for said transporting.
There has been available neither any special case allowing, for example, ampules temporarily stored therein to be mechanically taken out therefrom in order to be transported to, for example, the packaging line nor any apparatus adapted for automatically feeding the ampules onto a conveyor or the like.
Accordingly, the industry relies, as before, upon the usual procedure comprising steps of storing ampules in the ordinary box or the like, manually taking them out therefrom and transferring them onto the conveyor or the like.
However, manually supplying makes it impossible to achieve an automated all flow production and thereby to realize a labor-saving.
It has been also difficult to develop an apparatus adapted to supply the ampules to other lines while maintaining them upright in view of a fact that the ampules generally have vertically long shapes being ready to fall down.